1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a universal installation kit, having an installation rail and fastening elbows for a built-in unit to be installed in a rack.
2. Description of Related Art
With their rows of fastening receivers in a uniform fastening grid, the vertical frame legs of a rack offer a plurality of fastening locations for an installation rail with horizontal dimensions matched to the distance between occupied vertical frame legs. Different installation rails are known, whose respective fastening bores are matched to defined installation depths of the fastening locations of built-in units. It is thus possible for the installation rails to cover several installation depths of a series of types of built-in units from a particular supplier and manufacturer. However, built-in units from different manufacturers with identical functions also exist, which require different installation depths. As a rule, this is accomplished with particularly assigned installation rails, so that it is necessary to make available a multitude of installation kits if a user wants to have a free selection of built-in units. This applies more if the installation kit requires, in addition to the particular installation rail, particular fastening elbows, and if it is necessary to make available installation rails of different dimensions for installation in different racks.